Se trouver
by InherentlyStrong
Summary: Castle et Beckett partage un moment plein d'intensité.


**Se trouver… **

"C'est dans les moments les plus difficiles que l'on reconnaît les véritables amis. "  
>Sa mère le lui disait souvent lorsqu'elle était jeune.<p>

Sa mère...

C'était après plus de dix ans, presque quinze, qu'elle avait enfin réussis à faire justice et mettre derrière les barreaux le salopard qui avait affligé douleur à sa mère et souffrance à sa famille entière.

C'était auprès de Castle qu'elle avait le plus avancé dans cette affaire qui lui tenait tant à cœur et avait construit sa carrière de flic.  
>C'était auprès de Castle qu'elle avait mis la main sur celui qui avait poignardé sa mère et pour lui qu'elle avait tué cet enfoiré.<br>C'était auprès de Castle qu'elle avait petit à petit rassemblé les pièces du puzzle de sa vie, du puzzle de son cœur jusqu'alors éparpillé en un nombre presque incalculable de morceaux et avait découvert qui avait commandité le meurtre de sa mère.

Elle ne pouvait oublier l'aide et le soutien que lui avaient offert Ryan et Esposito durant toutes ses années de travail en commun. Non, elle n'oublierait pas et penserait à les remercier aussi souvent qu'elle en aurait l'occasion, mais ils ne portaient pas en eux l'espoir qu'avait apporté Castle avec lui lorsqu'il avait si brusquement fait irruption dans sa vie.

On pourrait se demander ce qui lui permettait de continuer à lutter contre le mal si elle n'avait plus l'espoir de voir les choses s'améliorer avant l'arrivée de cet homme dans sa vie, et elle se le demandait parfois elle-même, ne réussissant même pas à vivre à nouveau ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu une première fois sans lui.  
>Oui, l'arrivée de Castle avait tout chamboulé dans sa vie.<p>

A commencer par sa façon de fuir l'espoir pour ne pas souffrir le désespoir qu'une nouvelle chute lui affligerait.  
>Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il lui avait appris comment sourire à nouveau, comment vivre, et non plus survivre, à nouveau.<br>Elle avait senti cette lueur se rallumer en elle pour petit à petit gagner en intensité.  
>Et surtout, elle avait appris à aimer à nouveau, ne craignant plus de souffrir la perte d'un être cher, comprenant qu'en fermant son cœur à la douleur, elle l'avait fermé à toute autre émotion, y compris toutes celles qui font d'une vie, la peine d'être vécue.<p>

Alors aujourd'hui, débout, face à lui, dans cette rue déserte de toute autre vie que celle qui émanait de leur propres corps, elle ressentit un soudain besoin de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.  
>Parce qu'encore une fois, il avait su se montrer présent quand elle en avait ressentie le besoin.<br>Parce qu'encore une fois, il avait su quand parler et quand se taire.  
>Parce qu'encore une fois, il avait su trouver les mots justes et les silences appropriés.<br>Parce qu'encore une fois, ça n'était pas Josh qui était là face à elle, mais bel et bien lui.

"C'est dans les moments les plus difficiles que l'on reconnaît les véritables amis".  
>Sa mère le lui disait souvent lorsqu'elle était jeune, et sa mère avait raison.<p>

- Merci Castle.

Ces mots étaient simples mais clairs et elle n'aurait su que dire de plus.  
>Si l'assassin de sa mère était enfin enfermé et si Castle lui avait appris à redécouvrir son être, elle continuait à garder en elle cette pudeur quant à dire ce qu'elle portait sur le cœur.<br>Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de regretter quoi que ce fut.

Le regard si pénétrant de Castle posé sur le sien lui fit oublier ce à quoi elle pensait en quelques secondes à peine.  
>L'intensité du bleu de ses iris l'étonna quelque peu, mais face à la surprise qu'elle ressentit quant à ce que Castle accomplit quelques secondes plus tard, ça n'était rien, car ce fut ce moment précis qu'il choisit pour l'embrasser pour la première fois.<p>

Elle avait à peine eu le temps de sentir sa main gauche se glisser sur le bas de son dos pour l'attirer à lui, qu'il posait déjà sa main libre sur sa joue gauche afin de guider son visage vers le sien sans qu'elle ne puisse lui échapper.  
>Et ce fut avec délicatesse, mais non sans assurance, qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.<br>Beckett fut d'abord paralysée par le geste soudain de Castle, mais quelques secondes lui suffire pour répondre à son tendre mais non moins passionné baiser avec grand plaisir.  
>Elle sentie tout son corps se détendre petit à petit, alors que des papillons envahissaient et chatouillaient agréablement son ventre et qu'un frisson de bien-être lui parcourait le dos.<br>Castle l'attira un peu plus près de lui et elle ne se fit pas prier.  
>Elle entoura enfin le cou de l'écrivain de ses bras, ses doigts se perdant dans les cheveux de l'écrivain et à ce contact, tout deux laissèrent échapper un léger soupir de contentement avant de détacher leur lèvres l'un de l'autre, le besoin d'oxygène se faisant trop présent.<br>Et alors qu'ils cherchaient à retrouver une respiration plus ou moins normale, ne voulant pas briser ce contact dont ils semblaient à présent dépendre, ils posèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.  
>Beckett ouvrit ses yeux, qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir fermé, lorsqu'elle retrouva un souffle régulier et plongea son regard dans le sien.<br>Des larmes lui vinrent instantanément aux yeux lorsqu'elle lu dans le bleu de ses yeux le reflet de ses propres sentiments.

- De rien Beckett.

Et elle laissa couler les larmes qui avaient déjà élu domicile dans ses yeux vert, librement, ne sentant plus le besoin de les retenir plus longtemps après ce qu'elle venait de partager avec Castle.  
>Toute la frustration accumulée autour du meurtre non résolu de sa mère et de son amour jusqu'alors impossible pour Castle quitta progressivement son corps et son esprit à jamais, lui permettant enfin de respirer à nouveau entièrement.<p>

Se trouver...  
>Ca leur avait prit du temps, ça leur avait prit de l'énergie, mais ça en avait valut la peine...<p> 


End file.
